ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Cybertron (Re-Dub) Edtion
Transformers: Cybertron is a cartoon series produced by GONZO and ran in the United States in the years 2005-2006, serving as the third and final part of the "Unicron Trilogy" begun by its predecessors, Armada and Energon. The series premiered in the United States in July 2005. The story centers on a giant black hole that threatens to devour Cybertron and other worlds. Only the power of the Omega Lock can stop it; Optimus Prime and a small team of Autobots travel to various worlds in search of the lock and the four Cyber Planet Keys needed to activate it. Megatron, even more obsessed with power and godhood, attempts to seize the lock and the keys to boost his own personal power. The series' Japanese counterpart Galaxy Force was confirmed by We've Inc. in an October 2004 press release to be a continuation from the Energon series, but it was soon clear that this was not the case.1 Galaxy Force afterwards was presented as a continuity reboot, willfully ignoring Hasbro's intent for the series. The Cybertron dub and toyline were consistently presented as a sequel to Armada and Energon, and eventually, later Japanese materials eventually retconned Galaxy Force back into being the continuation it was conceived as. Songs include opening "CALL YOU... Kimi to Boku no Mirai" and ending "Itsumo", and opening "IGNITION!" with ending "Growing Up!!" in the latter half of the run. It aired on Cartoon Network in the Summer of 2005 till the fall of 2007 until it was replaced by Transformers: Animated. The Complete series was released on DVD in 2008 by Paramount Pictures. Hasbro recently requested a remastered dub of Transformers: Cybertron done by Bang Zoom! Productions, and will air on Adult Swim's Toonami block in 2021. Plot When the destruction of Unicron results in the formation of a massive black hole, Cybertron is threatened, and its population is evacuated to Earth, taking the forms of local vehicles and machinery to hide from humanity. As this occurs, Optimus Prime's elite team of Autobot warriors are approached by the ancient Transformer Vector Prime, who has emerged from his resting place outside of time to inform them of the legendary Cyber Planet Keys, ancient artifacts of power which can stop the black hole and save the universe. Lost due to an accident during an attempt to create a cross-universal space bridge network, the Cyber Planet Keys now reside on four worlds somewhere in the universe—unfortunately, Vector Prime's map showing their location is stolen by Decepticon leader Megatron, and both forces relocate to Earth as the race to find them begins. On Earth, the Autobots befriend three human children named Coby, Bud and Lori, who aid them in locating the Omega Lock, the control device for the Cyber Planet Keys' power. With new "Cyber Key Powers" awakened in them, the Transformers battle on many fronts, searching for the Lock on Earth while Hot Shot and Red Alert head for Velocitron, the "Speed Planet", resting place of the first key. As Hot Shot competes in the planet's grand racing championship to win the key from planet leader Override, the Lock is located on Earth in the bulk of the crashed Transformer spaceship the Atlantis. Soon after, Autobot Overhaul heads for the next world, Jungle Planet, where the power of its Cyber Planet Key re-formats him into Leobreaker. Megatron ingratiates himself with Jungle Planet ruler Scourge, while at the same time, his scheming lieutenant Starscream teams up with the mysterious Sideways, working towards his own goals. Ultimately, the Autobots succeed in acquiring the Keys of both Velocitron and Jungle Planet, at which point the existence of Earth's own Cyber Planet Key is revealed. Starscream makes his power play and overthrows Megatron, stealing the Omega Lock and all three keys from the Autobots and using them to grow in size and power. Their forces bolstered by the ancient Autobots from Earth and the arrival of Wing Saber, who combines with Optimus Prime, the Autobots fight their way through a vengeful Megatron and defeat Starscream - but the battle is not without casualties, as Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scattorshot are gravely wounded and rebuilt into the even more powerful Cybertron Defense Team. Returning to Cybertron, the Autobots use the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys, which awaken the spirit of their deity and creator, Primus and transform Cybertron itself into the god's body. After a battle in which Starscream taps the power of Primus and grows to planetary size—only to be defeated by Primus himself—the location of the fourth and final key is determined as Gigantion, the Giant Planet. Bested by Gigantion's leader Metroplex, Megatron taps into the power of Gigantion's Cyber Planet Key to become Galvatron. Sideways, now joined by the equally mysterious Soundwave, reveals himself to be an inhabitant of Planet X, a world destroyed by the Gigantions, upon whom he and Soundwave seek revenge. Galvatron blasts them and Starscream into another dimension and finally acquires the Lock and Keys for himself, intending to use their power to accelerate the universal degeneration caused by the black hole and remake the cosmos in his own image. Vector Prime sacrifices his life to get the Autobots back to Cybertron, and the five planet leaders confront Galvatron within the black hole and defeat him. With all the Cyber Planet Keys now in his possession, Primus uses their power to finally seal the black hole, ending its threat. As the planet's various civilizations attempt to return to life as normal, Galvatron attacks the Autobots for one final time. Without any troops to call his own, Galvatron engages Optimus Prime in a one-on-one duel, and is finally destroyed for good. With this final victory, Optimus Prime begins a new space bridge initiative, and the Transformers set sail for the four corners of the universe, and new adventures. Characters Bang Zoom! Dub Edition Voice Cast The Autobots *Optimus Prime (Neil Kaplan) *Jetfire (now renamed Blockrock) (Kim Strauss) *Hot Shot (now renamed Excellion) (Yuri Lowenthal) *Landmine (now renamed Bombshell) (Tom Wyner) *Red Alert (now renamed First Aid) (David Lodge) *Scattorshot (now renamed Backpack) (Jeff Nimoy) *Overhaul/Leobreaker (now renamed Outback/Leozack) (Beau Billingslea) *Wing Saber (now renamed Sonicboom) (Wally Wingert) *Vector Prime (Jonathan Cook) *Signal Lancer (Kirk Thornton) The Minicons *Safeguard (now renamed Roost) The Recon Minicon Team *Jolt (now renamed Hopper) (Jeff Nimoy) *Reverb (now renamed Bumper) *Six-Speed (now renamed Blitz) Speed Native *Override (now renamed Nitro) (Michael Lindsay) *Breakdown (now renamed Outlander) (Michael Sorich) *Clocker (now renamed Skids) (Dave Wittenberg) Earth Native *Evac (now renamed Rotorstorm) (Lex Lang) *Crosswise (now renamed Autovolt) (David Lodge) Jungle Native *Snarl (now renamed Wolfang) (Steve Blum) *Backstop (now renamed Rhinox) (Kirk Thornton) Giant Native *Metroplex (Mike Pollock) *Quickmix (now renamed Blender) (Ian Sinclair) The Decepticons *Master Megatron/Master Galvatron (Daniel Riodran) *King Starscream (Dave Mallow) *Thundercracker (Steve Kramer) *Nemesis Breaker (now renamed Dark Leozack) Speed Native *Crumplezone (now renamed Landslide/Armslide) (Peter Spellos) *Ransack (now renamed Gasket) (Steve Kramer) *Dirt Boss (now renamed Trip-Up) (Derek Stephen Prince) Jungle Native *Scourge (now renamed Predaking) (Barry Stigler, Ken Merckx) *Undermine (now renamed Dinobot) (Dave Mallow) *Brimstone (now renamed Terrorsaur) (Steve Blum) Earth Native *Thunderblast (now renamed Chromia) (Peggy O'Neal) *Lugnutz (now renamed Roadpig) (Ian Sinclair) Giant Native *Menasor (now renamed Nosedive) (Doug Erholtz) Autobot Traitor *Mudflap (now renamed Demolishor) (Lex Lang) Planet X Native *Sideways (now renamed Noisemaker) (Dan Woren) *Soundwave (Bryce Papenbrook) *Laserbeak *Noizemaze Drones Humans *Coby Hansen (Brian Beacock) *Bud Hansen (Brianne Siddall) *Lori (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Dr. Lucy Suzuki (Laura Jill Miller) *Col. Mikey Franklin (Keith Silverstein) *Tim Hansen (Joshua Seth) Others *Scrapmetal Drones (now renamed Rumble) *Primus (Kevin Michael Richardson) Crew Michael Sorich - Casting And Voice Director Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Television shows Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dubs Category:TV Series Category:Adult Swim